When there is Lazel, there is trouble
by icrybecauseotp
Summary: Spoilahs, I guess, but no that many. Anyway, Um, Review and stuffs, kay? Kay. aside from that, have fun reading. These guys are just fabtastical together it is so cute:3 (Fabtastical is Lazel -or Lezel. Whichever you want-, so fabtastical is a word.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, is me, Bianca. How's it going? Ma Lazel be fiiiiiine and Dandy. OKay, good, I'm ready to write. Off I go - Good read ****-Bianca(:**

"Leo." he stopped short once he heard the name.

"... Hazel? What are you doing?" She smiled at him once she heard her name.

"I couldn't sleep. You need some though. You look terrible." Leo scoffed at her comment. She heard him mutter a thanks.

"Just kidding, Sa-" She stopped and her heartbeat rose. _Not Sammy. Leo is not Sammy. _"Leo."

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask... Are you- would you- Do you-" Hazel stopped herself once again. She needed stop messing up, although Leo always made her feel like this. "Do you... Like me?" Hazel moved inward, making the space between her and Leo smaller. She then blinked a couple of times, astounded at her own question. Did she really have the courage to do that?

"I guess so, I mean, you're a great friend and-" Leo paused awkwardly. "Oh. You mean-" He didn't want to say it. Instead of properly answering her, he turned his back on her and fiddled with something from his toolbelt. _Kiss her, idiot. _Something in the back of his mind prodded him forward.

"I do. Yeah." Leo lowered his head and found Hazel's mouth in the dim lighting that the moon offered. Her lips were nice. Soft. Peachy. She wound her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, their mouths colliding more forcefully, full of need and want, as if they had wanted to do this for months. Suddenly, Leo heard a noise. He turned to see Frank, who stood there looking at him as if he had just burnt his lifeline.

"I- Frank." Hazel stood awkwardly, her hands still around Leo's neck. She quickly put them back in her pockets and turned quickly to face him. Her hair bounced whilst she did so.

"I guess I'd better go back in." She said, walking down the ship into the darkness.

**Guys, review and stuff, and then I'll make the third or second or whatever chapter. Okay, cool. - This is really OOC, just warning you, but hopefully the next chapter won't be as bad:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You're all so sweet! Thank you for the lovely reviews. I must admit (very easily) that the first chapter was ****_so _****OOC. I mean, I kind of feel bad, but I won't change it. (Hazel was just so kjbgddhjbskkjhb) This time I'll actually ****_attempt _****to make it more In Character.****-Bianca.**

"So, how's it going Frank?" Leo said, sweat dripping off his back.

"Valdez. You are dead. _Dead._" _Great! _Leo though to himself. _Just great. And Hazel just went inside? Did she not just think I would die? She could at least help. _Leo told her off in his own mind_. _Hopefully she would be here, and come rushing to the rescue, although she was no 'Prince (or princess as it may be) Charming.'

"Uh, listen Frank, I just - I don't really think that we should get so argumentative over this, you know?" Leo tried to get himself time to think up a plan if Frank was going to transform into some kind of venomous dragon that would kill him.

"Valdez, I swear-" Frank shouted through gritted teeth. That's when something caught his eye. Bending down to see what it was, he noticed some sort of gem.

"That's Hazel's. Leave it." Leo's hand shot out and he noticed it was on fire. "Uh oh." This got Frank's attention.

"Valdez, if you come anywhere near me with _that_..." Frank stopped. _I'm dead. _Was all he could think. Then he stopped. He gave it to Hazel. _His _Hazel, who'd gotten up and walked off like nothing happened.

"I will be back for you, but for now, I leave you with this,'" Frank went to hurt Leo in some way that Leo couldn't figure out, but Leo was too quick for him. He flung himself to side and considered fleeing from the scene, but thought better of it. No way did he want to be seen as weak. Especially not by Frank.

"I will be back for you, kiddo." Leo laughed at the nickname. _Kiddo. _It made him feel innocent, but not for long. Once Frank was gone, Leo was quick to get to the gems that were forgotten. He pocketed them after a hesitant moment and went back to steering the ship. He didn't want to get involved with anything until he could get Hazel alone. With Frank on the lookout for her, he wouldn't want to speak to her whilst having to look over his shoulder frequently.

* * *

"Hazel." She didn't stop. "Hazel, I swear to the gods, if you do not speak to me, I will tie you to a chair just so you can actually talk to me." At this, she sighed heavily and turned around. _Man, was she beautiful. _Frank smiled to himself. How could he land a girl like this? He was _Frank. _

"I-" Hazel didn't think she could hold in her hurt any longer. She stopped speaking and looked up at him, her pupils dilating. She went in for a hug, but he stopped her.

"Hazel," He held her at arms length. "is it going to be or Leo? I don't want to do this if you're just going to be off with Leo when I'm not around." Hazel's heart rate slowed down and she began to shuffle her feet.

"I-I'm... Leo, he's like Sa-"

"Oh gods, Hazel. Don't go on another tangent about this. Just stop, okay? Leo is not Sammy, and he never will be!" Frank shouted at her. He was surprised that none of the other 'cabin-crew' as Leo would call them, had woken up yet.

"Leo is special to me, okay? He may not be Sammy, but-" She stopped, her eyes glistening in the dim light. She was close to tears and Frank had managed to drive her in that direction. "I'm so sorry, Frank." She said, her eyes looking puffier and tears on the edge.

"You can cry." He brought her into a hug, his face a huge smile. _I've won. _Hazel was still crying though, and he felt bad. His smile fell quickly.

"I just don't know, Frank. I really like L- You." Her voice was muffled and he didn't seem to hear her correctly.

"Me?" He said, astounded. He felt her nod in his chest. A small gem suddenly appeared at her feet. "Hey, Haze, these are pretty. Leo told me they were yours, I think. Not sure how he knew. Probably just wanted to keep them to himself." He bent down to pick it up, but Hazel was already there.

"Did he pick them up?" She said quickly, digging her hand in her pocket.

"I think so... I - Yeah, he did." That decided Hazel. She shook off Frank's concerned hand that lay on her shoulder and she ran for it, up to the deck, where Leo would most likely be.

* * *

"Leo, did you pick up the- the gems?" Hazel was out of breath by the time she found Leo.

"Why did you leave?" He answered with another question.

"Leo, please, this is important!" She said, her breath heavy and loud.

"So is my question!" He shouted, his eyes wide. It had already broken into light. The others would definitely be getting up soon.

"I- I just - Please!" She said, already crying. It was driving her crazy.

"Yes, I did." He said, his voice barely heard. This set Hazel off more than any other time. It was worse than when she thought that Nico was never coming back.

She threw her arms around him and they stood, not saying a word to eachother.

**I feel that this is alot more in character, thankfully. Don't forget to review and I'll make another soon! - Bianca:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are lovely&amazing and just asdfghjkl I just love you all and I ship you all with me. -Bianca:3**

"Why, Leo?" Hazel said, finally breaking the silence.

"I didn't want Frank to get them. I knew it would make you upset." Leo said, searching for the right words.

"Yeah, well, this made me upset too. Couldn't you just tell me?" Her hair smelled sweet, like strawberries, Leo noticed.

"Obviously not." He laughed.

"This is not a time to be laughing, Valdez." She said, her face softening. She began to laugh with him and soon enough their tears had become ones filled with cheerfulness.

"Seriously, Leo, do not EVER do that again. It breaks my heart. You do know what this means, right?" Hazel looked up at his eyes.

"I don't want to know. Maybe it'll go away if I don't." Leo said, beginning to laugh again.

"So this is where you two were. Hazel. What are you doing with him again?" Frank had managed to find them, and it probably didn't take him any longer than a few minutes.

"I- He- The gems. Please don't be angry, Frank." Hazel looked at him, obviously upset. Leo wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, then regretted it instantly. Frank looked as if he was going to crush Leo to death in a matter of seconds.

"Frank, seriously, don't. I was just making sure. I still am." Hazel pleaded with him.

"He's got his arm around you. What do you expect me to think, Hazel?" Frank shot one more angry glance at Leo before leaving.

"Oh gods." Hazel buried her face in hers hands and began to slowly make her way down to the floor. Leo wasn't sure of what to do. Sure, he thought things as funny, and he made a joke out of everything and he could even flirt with girls _on accident, _but he sure didn't know what to do with crying girls. He just stood there awkwardly, patting her head as if she were a dog or cat that was good and deserved treats that he did not have.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. Maybe if I just - I'll, just not..." Leo didn't know what to say, so instead, he turned to Festus, mentally asking him for advice whilst steering the ship. He could feel Hazel crying against his legs.

Hazel was glad Leo didn't say anything. She felt as if there were a comfortable silence between them, although there most probably wasn't.

She didn't know what to think. _**Frank**__ or Leo? Frank __**or Leo?**_She attempted to stop crying, though that didn't work well. Once Leo was done patting her head awkwardly, she felt better, as if she would belong on the ship. Her sea-sickness seemed to disappear and she felt how Percy might feel underwater. She felt _invincible_, although she wasn't. She was just pure old Hazel, who had stupid gems that were her burden and may now be Leo's.

She still didn't want to talk to anyone, so she let the strong breeze fill the air around her. She wanted to curl up into ball and fall asleep, and so that was what she did.

Once Hazel had finally woke up, she thought she was dreaming at first. Her vision felt blurry and her mind felt fuzzy, but she realised those must have been the side effects for taking a nap. Getting up, she stumbled, but Leo was already at her side, holding her up. Her vision was still a little blurry, but she could still make out what was close to her. Gems.

"Don't touch them." Leo held his hands up defensively. She grabbed them quickly and stuffed them in her pockets as she always did. _At least I can't be stuck underground. _She thought to herself. She didn't want to be and she probably wouldn't be.

"Thanks. You carried me didn't you?" Hazel looked down at herself. Her clothes were messy and crinkled. Leo nodded in response as he walked toward the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

_Could it have really been that simple? Why wasn't Leo saying anything? _

**Review and stuff because you love me really. -Bianca:p**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm meant to be doing French homework, but I made this for you guys. -Bianca:p**

****Frank thought he couldn't handle Hazel anymore. She was all over Leo, then him, then Leo once more. He didn't want to go through with it anymore.

****He made his way over to Hazel's room, only to find her and Leo sitting on the bed together and laughing like a bunch of lunatics.

"Hazel?" He entered her room and she straightened up quickly, as did Leo.

"Frank - I had to go talk to Leo because he -"

"Let me get this straight. You went off in a hurry in tears and crying, and now you two are here," He pointed at Leo. "and _he _made you laugh?" Frank sounded so dumbfounded, it made Hazel laugh a little, which set Leo off, which set her off even more.

"Hazel, we are done." Frank said roughly. Hazel immediately stopped laughing. She got up, walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing!?" Frank pushed her away so that she fell onto the floor. It was Leo's turn to get up now.

"What did you just do?" Leo had never sounded angrier. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes looked fiery. Frank looked down at Hazel, tears in her eyes. He tried not to get mad at Leo. Leo had much more power than him. Hazel could easily give that stick to Leo. He would destroy him in a second. Instead of turning into some deadly snake or spider, Frank walked off and bumped straight into Piper. Her hair was in her face. She looked beautiful.

"You're staring." He kept on looking. "I wish my mom would stop." He heard Piper say as he was gazing at her. She brushed off his looks and made her way forward.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Leo helped Hazel up, his voice rough.

"I'm fine. That really hurt actually." Hazel tried to make a joke of it, but she failed miserably. He looked at her with sad eyes and got up to go.

"Stay." Hazel bit her lip. Leo nodded and sat down on the floor next to her. They were silent for a while until Leo broke it.

"Want anything to drink? Or eat?" Hazel nodded and took Leo's hand so she could be helped up. They made their way over to the part of the ship where they had assigned as theirs.

"I'll go get some kool-aid. Dakota gave me some." Hazel said, making her way out of their small place and walking back to her room. She noticed more gems at her feet.

"Why are there so many of you?" She muttered to herself before noticing Frank infront of her. He bent down and picked them up.

"Frank. What did you just do?" Hazel opened her eyes wide. Frank just shrugged.

"FRANK!" Hazel screamed. She took the piece of wood out of her pocket. "Here. Have it back. I don't want it. Why, Frank?" Just what she said to Leo. _Am I really the same around both of them? _She questioned herself expertly.

"Hazel, I didn't think they were yours, okay? Piper had some nice gems on her boots and I was going to return them, thinking they were hers!" Frank pleaded with her.

"PIPER DOESN'T HAVE BOOTS." Hazel shouted, before crying. Her knees became weak and she fell to the floor. _Why am I so weak? _

**I didn't like this chapter. It wasn't as well written as it could be, but hopefully the next one's better:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM BACK. Did you miss me? Even if I was gone for a day/night-ish? Well I missed this, so let's begin. - Bianca(:**

"Listen, Hazel, I just wanted to- for you-" This was when Frank should have been honest with her. 'I'm jealous.' Or 'I love you.' but he was never good at that. He was defensive. "Just leave it, okay? It's not your problem anymore!" He half-shouted at Hazel. She didn't seem to surprised. It was like she was waiting for him to break. Instead of reacting, she just stood there, studying Frank.

"Well, _say _something, then." He said, wishing he wasn't so nervous around her. All Hazel did was shake her head. He could tell she was going to cry once she got back to Leo. _Leo. _The name was bitter in his mind.

"I just thought you would be better than that. You know -" Hazel stopped. She didn't want to continue the sentence. She didn't even know how to. Hazel stood speechless. Now it was two people she cared about. What next? The two camps come together and go on a treasure hunt for them?

"Never mind." Frank turned angrier as Hazel started walking away. Why didn't she care for him as she cared for Leo?

"Wait." Hazel turned. Her golden eyes were darker than usual.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Hazel pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She looked just about ready to leave.

"Why do you care for Leo so much, but you don't for me? You're my _girlfriend_, Hazel." Hazel sighed heavily.

"No." She bit her lip. "I - You're... You're different now." She paused to look at his reaction. Frank didn't seem moved. "I still care for you, it's just that, you -" She had to think of the right word. "Difficult." Doubt of the word made its way into the word. "Leo's simple. Sometimes I feel like I have to be careful around you. It wasn't like this before. I used to.. I used to really like you, Frank. Now I just feel obligated to act right around you. With Leo, I-" She wasn't answering his question. Avoiding it suspiciously, even.

""It's because you're not _you _anymore, Frank. You've changed. Alot. I feel like -" She stopped once more. "I feel like I owe it to Leo, because of Sammy." She looked at him again, her eyes pulling away from the ground. He was crying.

"No, Frank, I didn't mean it like that!" Hazel shouted. _But you did._ That's when Leo appeared.

"I heard shouting. Are you alright?" He grabbed onto Hazel's arm defensively, then looked over at Frank. He shook his head at Hazel.

"Leave him to calm down, Hazel. Trust me, I know what it feels like." Leo started pulling Hazel the way he came from.

"No, you don't know what it feels like, Valdez, and you never will. You know why she likes you?" He shot a glare at Hazel. "Because of _Sammy. _'She feels like she owes it to you'" He said in a singsong voice, mocking Hazel.

"It's just because of Sammy! Someone she actually loved! Not _you." _Frank said, spit flying from his mouth down onto the floor as he said it. Leo looked over at Hazel.

"I - I-" _I didn't mean it. _But she words died down in her mouth and all of them were in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Leo broke it.

"Frank, you will leave Hazel alone. And you will leave me alone. And until Hazel or I choose to talk to you, you will stay away from us." Hazel didn't think Leo would react this way. _Mad, confused, disgusted. _Not _affection or calmness. _

* * *

"Are you okay?" Leo hadn't said anything for a while. It was already around midnight, and the two were wandering around the deck, side by side, in silence.

"Not really." Leo had been vague with her for the rest of the day. No jokes, no smiles, no hugging or holding hands or anything. He was just _there. _

"Oh. What's wrong?" Leo laughed at her comment.

"Have you not been paying attention to what has happened today?" He looked down at her. She nodded, but her neck felt horrible. As if someone had just stood on it for the remainder of the day.

"I was - it's just... Did you believe Frank? About what he said, about... Sammy." She choked on the name. It still made her feel sad, even though he was long gone.

"Yeah. I did." Leo said plainly. Hazel couldn't say anything. She was barely able to keep walking.

"So..." Hazel paused to look up at Leo, who was now looking at the moon. _How cliche. _She thought to herself. "Do you hate me?" She said it quickly. She wasn't even sure if Leo had heard her, since he kept quiet. She was about to ask again, when he finally spoke.

"No."

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"I'm talking now, aren't I?" Hazel sighed. She hated seeing Leo like this.

"I guess." Hazel said, even quieter then before. She was almost positive that Leo hadn't heard her.

"We should sit down."

"Okay." Was Hazel's reply. She didn't know how to speak to Leo at this moment in time. Maybe he was beginning to act like Frank. Maybe he'd end up like Frank. He might never say anything to her without making her even mildly upset. _Leo will not do that._ She scolded herself.

Once the two sat down on the deck, their legs out in front of eachother and their shoulders touching, hair tangled together, Hazel felt like she shouldn't speak. Something at the back of her mind was screaming out, yet she couldn't hear it over her heavy breathing.

"Kiss me." She felt as surprised as Leo looked at her own words. She looked at him and then back down at the floor. "Sorry." Hazel knew it was too soon. Plus, why would she just blurt it out? _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She repeated to herself.

"No, I was just..." Leo smiled at her. He bent his head down to kiss her. His kisses were sweet. They were also very delicate, as if she was something that would break. She bit his lip playfully, and laughed. He laughed too, and kissed her with more force.

**This was extremely fun to write! It took me a while to think of stuff though! Anyway, rate, review and all that stuff(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've got so much stuff I want to say, but I have to lay it out so it's not all weird and blah - it's so annoying! - Bianca:3**

Once Hazel woke up, she wasn't sure of her surroundings. At first she thought she had fallen and no one had found her, but she soon realized that she was using someone as a pillow.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" Hazel got up to look at Leo. He looked tired, and his hair was scruffy, just the way she liked it.

"Yup."

"You should have taken me back."

"I fell asleep as well! Gods, Hazel, don't be so inconsiderate!" He teased, curling her hair with his finger.

"Shut up, Leo. Seriously though, what time is it?" Hazel thought it still looked pretty late. Leo took a watch from his toolbelt.

"Two. In the morning." Hazel could feel herself staring.

"Are you kidding? I've been asleep for about two hours and I feel fine! What-" Hazel took the watch from Leo. He _wasn't _lying. "Wow. How long have you been awake for?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that you woke me up by moving in your sleep. You're really annoying to sleep next to." Leo laughed.

"Well, it's not entirely my fault."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Frank. And you. And me. And you and Frank battling. And you dying-" Hazel paused. She hadn't really been affected in the dream. She barely remembered it if she tried to think about but talking about it made it crystal clear. "And I couldn't do anything to stop it-" Hazel sniffed. "And... Do you reckon it's something that will actually happen?" Hazel moved closer to Leo. She suddenly started to feel cold and alone.

"It might be." Leo answered, truthfully. He hated lying to Hazel.

"But I don't want you to die." Hazel said, silent tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks that were slightly pink from the cold breeze.

"Yeah, well, we all die."

"Yeah, but you don't have to die!" Hazel said, almost shouting at him. Leo looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's okay, Hazel." He pulled her into his chest.

"No it isn't." She murmured into his white t-shirt before falling into another uneasy sleep.

**Wow, I made myself cry. It wasn't even that big of a deal, but you know, Lazel just does that to me**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bonjour, I am back once more and I just keep updating Lazel and I just want to say something about two people just because they are just so asdfghjkl :**

** .CoffeeO.O - I can't even - you are so nice and so sweet and I love you because you are and you're such a good writer and you give really good tips and**

**LovesLeoValdez - you are just so flawless and your writing... I mean... YOUR WRITING and you're so nice and thank you both so much for the compliments i love you guys**

**anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaay - read and review and rate or whatever order it goes in and yeah - Bianca:)**

"Hazel, wake up." Leo managed to shake Hazel awake. "Come on, everyone's gone to eat."

"Expect for Percy and Annabeth." Hazel sighed. Leo couldn't keep her happy forever. He found so many things rarely fixable when it came to Hazel.

"Yes, except for them. Now come on."

"No." She stirred, her hair in his face.

"_Hazel_." If only Piper were here to Charmspeak her into coming. "Hazy dazy, come on."

"That is a _terrible _nickname." Leo smirked.

"Come on, Hazy Dazy!" He went to pick her up.

"Leo, do not even try." But of course, Leo being the repair boy he is, he picked up Hazel and slung her over his shoulder, even if she was kicking and screaming.

"I've noticed something." Hazel stopped. Leo really did notice it. He only noticed it recently though. "Those gems of yours haven't been appearing as much." Leo said, then regretted it since a sapphire appeared at his feet.

"I guess it's only when I'm worried or something." Hazel said aloud. She stopped moving as crazily and Leo put her down.

"So- You know what Frank said? About that Sammy thing?" Leo looked at her, surprised more so than angry. He knew. He couldn't do anything to help it. It wasn't his fault his great grandfather was so handsome that Leo looked just like him.

"I do, yes." Leo didn't want to talk about it. But then again, he would rather resolve the problem.

"He was right. I kind of felt... _bad. _Like, I needed to repay Sammy in a way. When I first met you... Oh, geez, I thought you _were _Sammy. It kind of terrified me," Leo laughed.

"Leo, shut up!" Hazel punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Anyway, I kind of... Now, I'm not really sure what to think." Leo wanted to tell Hazel how he actually felt. But he also didn't want to.

"Please tell me. I don't want you to... To 'do a Frank.'" She laughed at her own joke. That decided Leo. Of course he didn't want to 'do a Frank.'

"When Frank told me at first, I was really, _really _annoyed. I felt like crying at one point. Then I thought about it. Of course you would feel bad. Who wouldn't? That's when I realized I really did -" Leo cough. "-you."

"What?"

"Nothing." Leo mumbled.

"Leoooooo." Hazel tugged on his toolbelt.

"Okay, fine... I said that I" Leo stopped and started running his hand through his hair. _It's just Hazel. Hazel. _He told himself. That didn't help. It just made him more nervous.

"He said he **loves **you." A bold voice said behind them. They spun around quickly, to see Piper standing there, looking unimpressed.

"What?"

"Thank me later, Hazel. Just, seriously, Leo, get your act together." Piper scoffed and made her way over to Jason, who seemed to smiling apologetically for his girlfriend's behavior.

"You do?"

"I guess so." Leo said, walking on ahead of Hazel. He heard a small squeal behind him.

"What was that?" He asked quizzically. Hazel blushed, but she still looked confident.

"Nothing." She coughed and began to mimic Leo. "I realized I really did-" She coughed like he did. "-You." She smiled.

"I mean, I didn't say anything, what are you talking about?" He smiled his goofy smile and grabbed onto her hand, leading her into the foodcourt once more.

**Wow, this is getting really soppy and I still have the Frank stuff and why Hazel feels bad and gtvkjhfjbkjd,jfgyhkdf THERE'S JUST SO MUCH STUFF TO DO**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much! That's all I have to say, really. -Bianca:3**

"Uh, Frank, hi... Listen, could I talk to you?" Hazel wasn't surprised when Frank began to walk away from her hurriedly. She knew he wouldn't want to talk. "Frank, please, I just want to clear some stuff up!" Hazel half-shouted, hurrying after Frank, who had, by now, reached his room.

"What is there to clear up Hazel? You and Leo are... - are..." He stopped, trying not to spit out the word. "dating and-" He paused once again. He didn't really know what to say. He wished she hadn't ambushed him. "And you're just... You hate me!" He turned to close the door, but Hazel was already there.

"I don't _hate _you, Frank, I just wish you'd let me explain!" He stopped. _She didn't hate him. _The thought stuck in his mind. He felt like crying. He honestly thought Hazel would never want to speak to him again.

"Uh, I-" _Now isn't the time to mess up, Frank. _He scolded himself. Words got caught in his mouth and his throat felt as if it were closing up. "Uh, y-you can explain..." He managed to say without stuttering as much as predicted.

"Well, me and Leo are, kind of... dating" The word sounded weird in her mouth. Of course they were 'dating', but the word made her feel somewhat patronized. "But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... I mean, I didn't want to make you upset-" Frank sighed and Hazel bit her lip. She could tell that he wasn't falling for what she was saying. "Okay, well, in short, I'm sorry, but us two were never going to work out!"

"Why?" Frank scowled.

"You made me feel so - so... So insecure of myself. I wasn't sure how to act around you, or what to say or if I was _good enough _for you, Frank. It killed me. And then L-Leo came along and he just-he makes me happy, you know? And he reminds me so much of Sammy, but he's so different at the same time. He just makes me feel so happy and- and-"

"Yes, Hazel, I don't need you describing him too me."

"Sorry..." He scowl deepened and he silently shooed her out of the door, before closing it. He sat down on his bed so he could think.

Many questions raced through his mind for the rest of that day, all unanswerable and all had no point to them whatsoever.

* * *

"Hi. Can I sit?" Hazel nodded down to the bed.

"Sure." Leo said, a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Their conversations were so blunt for the past few days. After the whole 'I love you' thing, Leo had been so awkward around Hazel, she was never sure what to think of his mood. Leo, on the other hand, felt the same way, but for Hazel. He thought she had no love for him whatsoever, and she was just faking it, but he wished the thought away as quickly as it came.

"Leo."

"Do you really-" Leo didn't want to say anything. He thought, or somewhat _knew_, that Hazel would be offended and saddened by this.

"Do I really what?" She put a hand on his knee and he tensed. She took it off slowly. "Sorry." Hazel looked at him apologetically. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I just... I don't really know. I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Hazel's eyes widened.

"Just... That you won't like me anymore, I guess." Leo chocked back a sob. He would _not _cry in front of Hazel.

"You can cry." She smiled sympathetically at him, and felt the need to cry herself. She didn't feel the tears that fell down her cheek until Leo pointed them out. She managed a small laugh whilst wiping them away, feeling stupid. She could tell Leo was about to cry.

"Honestly. I won't laugh." So he did. He just cried. Hazel didn't want to do anything, and Leo was glad about that. She sat there, looking at him, studying him and wondering what she could do to make things better, even if she knew that the answer was nothing. _Nothing at all. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys, don't hate me i had things to do like procrastinate DONT HATE ME -Bianca**

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess." Leo manages to say before even more tears fall down his cheeks. Hazel wipes them away with her hand.

"A bit." Hazel says, laughing. Leo's head on her shoulder felt nice. "Do you want me to get anything?"

"No thanks." He says, his voice muffled by her jumper. She nods and puts her hands on his shoulder, turning him toward her.

"What do you want me to do?" She says, looking him in the eyes.

"Just stay." Hazel bites her lip in response, moving down the bed and letting Leo rest on her lap.

* * *

Leo wanted the ground to swallow him up and never let him back out. He honestly thought he would enjoy that more than what he went through with Hazel just then.  
"Sorry I'm so pathetic." He says, taking his head of Hazel's lap. He rubbed his eyes. He had a dreamless sleep.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at me." Leo stood and spun around. Hazel smiled slightly, before going to kiss Leo. "You're awesome. Now come on, you need to eat." She said, before taking his hand and dragging him off.

"Hi, Frank." Hazel says once they reach the food court. Leo nods a hello in his direction.

"Hazel, Leo." He said, forcing a fake smile onto his face. "You look like you've been crying." He said, turning to Leo.

"Just really tired." Leo, letting go of Hazel's hand. "I'm going to go and get something to drink. You want anything?" He asked, turning away slowly.

"Just water." Hazel said, smiling. "How've you been, Frank" She said, not wanting to be left with an awkward silence.

"Fine." Frank grunted. Hazel smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, okay..." She said, before moving away to get a table. Someone grabbed her arm. "What?" She says, her voice sudden.

"Uh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay with you and Leo dating..." He says, his voice sudden.

"I didn't ask for your permission." Hazel says through gritted teeth. Frank sighs loudly, before letting go of Hazel's arm and turning away.

"Why him?" He asks, looking over to where Leo is, making sure he can't hear. Hazel sighs, obviously indicating that Frank should face her.

"I've told you before." She says, sitting down, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Says a voice behind them. Hazel looks up to see Leo, a concerned look on his face. Hazel shakes her head.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." She takes the glass of water from him. "Thanks." She says, her voice shaky. Leo looks over at Frank.

"Uh, hi." He says, unsure.

"I'll go. Bye Hazel." Frank says, touching her arm lightly. "See you later."

"What was that about?" Leo asks, taking a bite from the chocolate muffin in front of him.

"Not sure. Something about... I'm not even sure." Hazel laughs.

"Is he bothering you?" Leo asks, his mouth full. Hazel laughs aloud, only to see Leo's confused look. She laughs again before using her sleeve to wipe away the chocolate on his nose.

"You eat like a two year old." She says, still laughing. Leo shrugs, and begins to wipe away the crumbs that were left on his trousers. Hazel's trying to keep a straight face, only to fail at her task, once she sees Leo's face again.

"What now!?" He asks, putting a hand to his face.

"It's- It's on-" Hazel begins to laugh again, louder than last time. Frank turns to her, along with Piper and Jason who had just appeared. "On your- your eyebrows." Hazel says, slipping off the chair and onto the ground, still laughing.

"You've literally just-" Leo looks at Hazel in disbelief. "So you come from like, a gazillion years ago, and you're on the floor laughing. Wow." He says, rolling his eyes, trying to be serious.

"It's just so funny!" Hazel says, still unable to control herself.

"Hazel, darling, calm down." Piper says, arriving at the scene and using her charmspeak, almost by accident. _Almost. _

"What's wrong with her?" Leo says, taking Hazel's hand and lifting her from the ground. "Honestly, she's just so weird." Leo says, smiling slightly.

"Frank looks annoyed. Calm it down, you guys." Jason says, who's now behind Piper. "He literally spilled his heart out to Piper, who of course told me, but that's not the point. He's really jealous, so try not to get him to angry, or maybe I'll have to go through an hour of Piper telling me everything he said." Jason says, rolling his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey hey hey super update in one day hey hey hey read it okay okay okay -Bianca**

"He is?" Leo felt guilty. Sure, he kind of very much hates Frank, but he is human. Jason and Piper nodded simultaneously. "Are you going to stop whilst he's around?" Piper said, her voiced hushed. "Do it. For him." Piper shrugged and walked off with Jason.

"I hope he doesn't hate me." Hazel sighed. "Did I say that out loud?" She looks down. "I'm a mess." Leo shakes his head.

"No, you're not._ I'm_ a mess." He says, his eyes darker than usual.

"Let's go be a mess together." Hazel says, getting up. Leo smiles a sad smile, something he had never associated with himself. Well, not when he was with Hazel. "I miss them." Hazel says after a long moment of silence.

"Who?" Leo asks, already knowing the answer.

"Percy. Annabeth. I miss them so much. When do we get back? And we have to help your camp, and - and-" Hazel stops talking. She knows that if she goes on, she'll end up crying. Not a small sob that goes away after a while. A full, _I've been pushed over the edge_,type of sob. One that never goes away. One that will leave her to be Leo's priority for a long time. That's not something she wants.

"I miss them too." Leo says softly. "I'm not sure. Who's closing the doors?" Leo asks, trying to get answers. He knows Hazel's sensitive at this moment. Of course she is. Anyone would be.

"I should." She says clearly. Leo has a look of disbelief on his face. "I've already died. May as well go back, huh?" She says, trying to make a joke. Leo doesn't say anything, his face sad.

"No."

"Leo, I should. I was the one who didn't see the string and didn't cut it and-"

"No." Leo says again, his voice more firm and serious. Hazel looks at him. She's never seen him so defensive and protective.

"Leo-"

"You're not closing them." He says, not bothering to look at her. "If it comes down to one of us doing so, I will." Hazel looks at him with disbelief, her mouth slightly agape.

"You're not." She says, clutching at his arm. "Don't even say that." Her voice breaks slightly. "Please don't." She gets quieter, until her voice is only a whimper. She's not even saying anything of importance. Anything at all, really. Just whimpering.

"I might have to."

"What about-" She takes a pause, breathing heavily. "What about me? Us?" Her arm still gripping his tightly.

"I don't want to. But I might have to. I've always been the seventh wheel haven't I?"

"I said, what about us?" She says, again, sitting down on her bed. She hadn't realized that they had arrived at her room so quickly.

"Hazel-"

"What about us?" She repeats, her breath shaky, just like her voice. Leo sighs in response and sits down next to her. "I don't want you to go." She says, putting her head on his shoulder. They had only been in this position a few hours ago, yet it was Leo instead of her. Maybe this was what he felt like. "Please don't go." She bits her bottom lip, which was wobbling slightly. "Please." Leo puts an arm around her, and it fills her with warmth, yet a part of her still feels like it's missing. Like some people get butterflies in their stomach, something Piper used to describe when Jason was around, Hazel got the opposite. She felt empty.

"Don't leave me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've been gone for ages because writers block everywhere and not being bothered to write everywhere and doubting all oh my writing everywhere -Bianca**

The next few days, Hazel had a hard time sleeping. She usually found herself waking up somewhere in the middle of the night and trudging toward Leo's room. He'd always be there, awake, working on some of his machines or thinking up some wonderful conspiracies at Hazel always had a hard time believing. Their conversations were always short, but they got the point across. Hazel was scared.

"Leo?" She whispered outside his door, her breath slowing, sweat trickling down her back.

"Yeah, Hazel?" He answered the door, putting an arm around her shoulder almost immediately and guiding her in. He closed the door behind him and let her to the bed.

"Can I stay here tonight? Please?"

"I think you've stayed enough times that you don't have to ask anymore, Haze." Smiling sweetly, he stroked her hair as she lay down on the bed, knowing that Leo probably wouldn't end up sleeping anyway.

"Thank you, Leo." Her hair was in her face at one point, but he moved it out the way. To her, his touches were like fire, a burning sensation across her body. It was quite funny to her, but she never laughed about it.

"Leo, what if she comes back again?" He knew what she was talking about. What if Gaea came back to haunt her dreams.

"Then I'll be here to protect you." He whispered before beginning to move away, only to have Hazel's arm grasp his and bring him back.

"But what if she doesn't go away?" Hazel whispered, her eyebrows furrowed. He grinned, not responding. Hazel knew the answer. He'll protect her. It was always the same. The few days before this, it was all Leo was saying apart from a few One word answers or technical machine Hephaestus's son type of words.

* * *

"Guys wake up!" Leo heard Piper screech outside the door, charmspeak clouding her words intentionally. Leo was already awake, so all he had to do was shake Hazel a little until she understood what was happening.

"Don't take weapons." Piper said, charmspeak in her voice again. Leo was left wondering why not, but he asked no questions. Hazel and Leo walked outside of his room slowly, Hazel still in her boring pajamas They found eachothers hands and made their way up onto the deck where they figured the rest of their friends would be, including Piper.

Once they finally got onto the deck, they saw Frank, Jason and Nico, who Leo was surprised to see, considering he hadn't left his room since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus.

"Guys, a-are you okay?" Hazel asked, making their way over to them. Jason shook is head frantically, not moving his arms or legs like the rest. They were sat down side by side, hands behind their back when Leo had finally realised what was happening.

"Hazel, don't move towards-" But it was too late, Hazel had almost instantly slipped on the ice that had appeared beneath her feet. She looked up, surprised to see Khione with Zethes and Calais in front of her.

"Leo, you take a step toward them and the girl gets it." Khione indicated over to Piper, who had a sword at her neck and an arm on her waist, keeping her steady.

"What are you doing here?" He spat, trying not to look over to any of the others.

"We want something." Khione shrugged. Zethes was now the one holding onto Piper, Leo not knowing who it was before, but they had seemed to disappear.

"And what is that?" Leo said, looking over at Festus to check if he was okay. He tried not to make it obvious, but Khione caught on, throwing her head back and laughing.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't hurt your precious dragon head. You seem to care more about it than you do your friends, Leo." She laughed

again, but her eyes were now on Leo. Leo instantly regretted even _thinking _about liking her when he first met her since all he felt now was hatred.

"What do you want?" He asked, wishing he had Piper to help him, but she was stuck with Zethes. They probably got her to speak. Used Jason

as bait.

"I want you." She said, pointing a finger at his chest.

"What? What do you want me for?" Leo asked, backing away. He didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Nothing really. You just seem like a good ally." Leo looked at hr in disbelief before getting an overwhelming need to laugh. He tried to hide his smile by putting on a serious face, but he couldn't The look of confusion on Khione's face set him off, and he was doubling over with laughter.

It all happened so quickly, and Khione was getting embarrassed, angry and restless. She was inches from Leo's face, her eyes flickering with anger, more than what Leo had ever seen before.

"What is your problem?" She asked, grabbing onto his collar and pushing him back so that he was now on the floor.

"I could freeze you to death right now, and-"

"Fire." Leo interrupted, holding his palm out to show a small fire laying there undisturbed. Khione glanced at his palm, then back at him. It went on like that for a while.

"I will come back for you and your friends." Khione muttered, moving away. Calais began to say something, persuading her to take Leo anyway, but a _very _frightening glance at him showed him that he shouldn't say anything. Once they were all gone, Leo moved over to Piper, making sure she was okay. She seemed to be gasping for air, but she was soon okay, her breath still shaky. She nodded to a nonexistent question and made her way over to Jason, a worried look on her face.

"Hazel? C'mere." Leo said, lighting a fire in his palm again. He knew that Khione had used some kind of freezing power that she had on Hazel, Frank and Jason, and he knew he had to heat it, but he kept well away from her pockets. He never knew pajamas had pockets.

"Valdez, you'd better not-" Frank started. Leo shot him a reassuring glance, still keeping away from where he knew that his lifeline might be. Hazel seemed okay, yet she wasn't asking questions or speaking or making any attempts to say anything. Once her hands were okay, he moved onto Jason, Nico and Frank, and they were all free from the icy grasp in an hour or so.

* * *

"I thought she was going to kill you." It was the first time Hazel had spoken since the 'incident' and Leo felt so relieved. His immediate response was to hug her, but he held it back. Mostly because they were in front of Frank, who was making his way over to his room after speaking with Nico briefly.

"Well, she didn't." Leo said, realizing he was in no mood to speak. "Is your brother okay?" He asked, knowing Hazel would be concerned.

"He won't speak to me. I only know he's spoken to Frank." Hazel turned around, walking backwards. "What did he say?"

"He was worried. He said he might just rest even longer now. His energy's really drained." Frank said, his voice monotone and his expression plain. "When are we getting to your camp?" He asked, turning his head to look at Leo. Leo didn't turn.

"I don't know. I'm sure they can look after themselves. You and Jason or something could try contacting Reyna. To persuade her to stop for a while or something. Until we can get to Percy and Annabeth, you know?" Leo said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. Khione had actually hurt him, but he didn't know how. He tried some ambrosia, yet that hadn't worked either.

"I know. We can try. See you later." Frank said, walking into his room. He almost passed it.

"Leo, are you sure they won't attack? I don't know how strong Camp halfblood is really, and..." hazel trailed off, now facing forward, her hand finding its way into Leo's.

"I hope they can. They're strong. They're clever and-" Leo stopped, knowing he had forgotten something. "And Festus is frozen!" He said, eyes widening.

"He's not. She unfroze him or something. I checked. I promise he isn't." Hazel said, trying to forget what Khione had said about Leo caring more about Festus or just machines in general than his own friends. It wasn't true. But she was doubting that.

"Do you-" Hazel stopped herself. She wished the thought away as quickly as it came. Of course Leo didn't care more about machines than he did Hazel.

Leo looked down at her, waiting for her question.

"-want to go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Hazel said, smiling up at him. He nodded, taking a sharp turn so that they could end up at the food hall.

**My writing style seems to change loads i mean it's in like past tense then present then both and idk what tense it's in usually but idk i really liked this chapter and i think it's not that bad i mean it's quite long, right? hmm**

**anyway, tell me what you think and stuff and goodbye luv you all **


	12. The dreaded authors note

guys really im such a bad person right now because im doing what i hate most:

an authors note in the middle of the story

okay dont hit or bite or scratch or throw rotten food it's just i need help

that's right; help.

okay so im just really super duper stuck for ideas on what i could do i mean i have an ending planned but i need help on what to write in the middle and just i need YOUR IDEAS.

that's right.

ideas.

yours to be exact.

so give them to me now and i'll mix them all up and i'll mention you and tell everyone how great you are for giving me these ideas and just ugh i'll love you forever

but the faster you give me these ideas the faster i'll get the next chapter up so unless you want to wait a month or three or seventy years until i get an idea, come and tell meeeeeee.

okay love you all, byeeeeeeeeeee3 -Bianca


End file.
